1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of printing apparatus.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The print head of the invention relates to the general type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,832 granted Aug. 18, 1981 to Paul H. Hamisch, Jr. The impression control mechanism used in the apparatus relates to the general type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,265,584 granted Dec. 9, 1941 to Stiegler, U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,862 granted July 28, 1981 to Paul H. Hamisch, Jr. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,840 granted Sept. 22, 1981 to Robert M. Pabodie et al.